<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domani, forse by Troi_ontheHellmouth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484887">Domani, forse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth'>Troi_ontheHellmouth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Episode: s03e07 Revelations, F/M, Lemon, Missing Scene, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing moment della puntata 3x07 "Revelations". Angel sta ancora recuperando per aver passato un secolo all'inferno e la Scooby Gang viene a sapere che è tornato tramite la spiata di Xander. Se gli Scoobies fanno la ramanzina a Buffy, almeno diamogli motivo!<br/>Rating: NC-17 (contenuti espliciti)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Domani, forse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Titolo: Domani, forse<br/>Autrice: Troi on the Hellmouth<br/>Pairing: Buffy/Angel<br/>Rating: NC-17 non adatta ai minori.</p><p>Disclaimer: i personaggi descritti non mi appartengono per niente, sono di proprietà del signor Joss, della Mutant Enemy (di cui è a capo sempre Joss) e di un altro po' di gente come la Fox ecc..<br/>Detto questo...</p><p>Note: la fanfiction è ambientata durante la puntata della terza stagione “Revelations” (3x07), in cui abbiamo la storia del Guanto di Myhnegon e della Post; Angel sta ancora recuperando per aver passato un secolo all'inferno e la Scooby Gang viene a sapere che è tornato tramite la spiata di Xander.<br/>Inizio la storia quando Faith dice a Buffy che finirà la ronda da sola - continuo con la mia idea di ciò che succede prima e dopo che Xander vede Angel e Buffy baciarsi. Per fare questo però ho dovuto riutilizzare poche scene e dialoghi della puntata. Gli * * asterischi, segnano la fine e l'inizio di ciò che ho preso (che è davvero poco).<br/>Ringraziamenti: al bravissimo sceneggiatore di “Revelations” Doug Petrie, al cast di BtVS e a tutti quelli che lavorano dietro le quinte per offrirci questo magnifico show.<br/>Naturalmente ringrazio anche la mia beta-reader, che a volte mi riporta un po' di sale in zucca e non mi fa scrivere cose troppo assurde!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Domani, forse ~</p><p> </p><p>Lo stava facendo di nuovo, Buffy stava andando a casa di Angel. Faith si era offerta di controllare il cimitero da sola, Buffy era stata riluttante ad accettare ma alla fine aveva acconsentito. Così si era liberata prima quella sera, sarebbe dovuta andare a casa, cercare di riposare e passare una serata<br/>
tranquilla, Joyce non chiedeva altro, le bastava sapere la sua bambina al sicuro lontano da demoni e vampiri almeno ogni tanto; ma Buffy non sarebbe andata a casa, decise per strada. </p><p>Era appena arrivata alla magione, scelse di entrare dal giardino ma non appena si trovò a pochi passi dalla soglia esitò. Ormai era una sua prerogativa passare ogni minuto che potesse racimolare con Angel, anche solo per stargli vicino, lo amava così tanto ma era difficile tenere gli ormoni sotto controllo, la tentazione di stringerlo a se, di baciarlo, di sentire la sua bocca su di se ancora una volta, era fortissima. In qualche modo però, riusciva a controllarla e sperò di riuscirci anche stavolta; coinvolgersi di nuovo in una relazione con Angel avrebbe potuto portare a gravi conseguenze. Se riprendere la relazione con lui era fuori discussione, di certo non lo era stargli accanto proprio adesso che lui ne aveva un disperato bisogno, era lì per quello, si ripeté Buffy prima di entrare. </p><p>Angel si accorse subito della sua presenza e le andò incontro. </p><p>"Buffy, non mi aspettavo che venissi, credevo fossi di pattuglia stasera." Disse sorpreso e felice. </p><p>Quel pomeriggio si erano allenati insieme, Angel le aveva insegnato alcune sequenze di T'ai Chi Ch'uan, un'arte marziale Cinese che focalizza la concentrazione ed aiuta a stabilire equilibrio nel corpo e nella mente. Era andata bene ma la situazione era diventata troppo intima e i due avevano<br/>
rischiato di baciarsi. </p><p>"Infatti ero in ronda con Faith, ma lei si è offerta di finire da sola, così… " Si tolse le zaino e la giacca rossa e li appoggiò sul divano. </p><p>"Mi fa piacere che tu abbia pensato a me." </p><p>"Io ti penso sempre Angel, voglio dire, mi preoccupo per te." </p><p>Si corresse anche se quello che aveva detto all'inizio era la pura verità. </p><p>"Anch'io." L'ambiguità della risposta non escludeva alcuna possibilità. La pensava o si preoccupava per lei? La risposta era ovvia, erano entrambe le cose. </p><p>Un silenzio imbarazzante era sceso ed il vampiro lo ruppe. </p><p>"Avete trovato tracce di Lagos?" </p><p>"Non ancora." </p><p>"Devi fare attenzione, è molto forte." </p><p>"Avrò affrontato di peggio, non credi?" </p><p>"Non è un tipo da sottovalutare." Buffy annuì, si avvicinò al caminetto. </p><p>"Come mai lo tieni acceso? Non fa freddo. Beh, probabilmente i vampiri non se ne preoccupano molto, o sbaglio?" </p><p>Angel si avvicinò a lei e tese le mani verso il camino sfregandole. </p><p>"Non sento freddo e solo che mi piace il calore, mi da la sensazione che… ci sia qualcuno, vicino a me." </p><p>Buffy sentì il cuore squagliarsi. Era così solo, probabilmente c'era abituato ma questa non era una giustificazione, lei era l'unica persona che avesse al mondo; si era promessa che non appena fosse stato meglio avrebbe smesso di vederlo ma non credeva che sarebbe riuscita a farlo. </p><p>"Adesso ci sono io." </p><p>Buffy prese una mano di lui nella sua. Si guardarono intensamente, i loro sguardi esprimevano quelle tre parole che non si sarebbero mai più detti. Angel prese l'iniziativa ed in un breve istante si trovarono a baciarsi con passione, fu proprio quella la scena *che Xander vide, gli bastò un'occhiata per trarre le sue conclusioni e correre ad avvertire Giles. I due non si erano accorti che il ragazzo li aveva spiati. Dopo poco, Buffy si rese conto di ciò che stavano facendo e si fermò, senza fiato, fece due passi indietro. </p><p>"Oddio. Ma cosa sto facendo? - Cosa stai facendo?!" </p><p>"Non lo so... " </p><p>"Devi vergognarti! Oh, Dio, io... io non so neanche perché sono tornata qui." </p><p>Angel era confuso e non sapeva cosa risponderle, baciarla era stato automatico e lei non si era certo tirata indietro, almeno all'inizio. Buffy si avvicinò al divano per prendere le sue cose ed andare via, stava per mettere il giaccone ma Angel la fermò. </p><p>"Hai fatto benissimo. Forse ho quello che cercate." </p><p>La prese gentilmente per mano e la condusse vicino ad un piedistallo sopra il quale ciò che aveva preso al cimitero era avvolto in uno straccio. </p><p>"Grandioso. Beh, chiunque l'abbia incartato, non andare mai più in quel negozio." </p><p>Angel scoprì l'oggetto che si rivelò essere un macabro guanto di metallo. </p><p>"Il guanto di Myhnegon." </p><p>"Il più orribile fra tutti gli accessori." Buffy fece per toccarlo ma Angel fermò la sua mano. </p><p>"No, ferma. Una volta messo non può essere più tolto." </p><p>"Allora non si tocca.. un po' come fra noi... " </p><p>Istantaneamente staccarono le mani. </p><p>" ...tienilo tu ti prego. Lo dirò a Giles domattina, almeno sarà contento." *</p><p>"D'accordo, è necessario distruggerlo, non può cadere in mani sbagliate." </p><p>"Bisogna fare delle ricerche, troveremo il modo.” Fece une breve pausa “Allora io vado." </p><p>"No Buffy, ti prego resta, scusami per poco fa... ma è così difficile per me." </p><p>"Ti capisco. Comunque non è stata solo colpa tua, non avrei dovuto accusarti." </p><p>"Non è un problema." </p><p>Buffy decise che era il momento di dirglielo. Andò a sedersi sul divano e gli fece cenno di fare lo stesso. </p><p>"Ok, ormai è meglio che te lo dica, si tratta di Scott." </p><p>"Il tuo ragazzo, già. E' per questo che mi hai fatto sedere?" Chiese sorridendo. In realtà aveva paura di ciò che gli avrebbe detto, paura di perderla per sempre. Forse il suo ragazzo sapeva che si vedevano e adesso le aveva chiesto di smettere. Angel non lo avrebbe sopportato. </p><p>Anche Buffy accennò un sorriso, ma tornò subito seria. </p><p>"Io e Scott, non stiamo più insieme... " </p><p>Angel si sentì come se un grosso peso gli fosse stato sollevato dal cuore, che di certo non batteva, ma non era affatto insensibile. </p><p>" ...E' lui che mi ha lasciata, diceva che ero distante, distratta, non mi ha neanche accompagnata al ballo. In realtà questa 'storia' non funzionava veramente." </p><p>"Ed è vero ciò che ti ha detto?" chiese Angel cercando di mantenere un tono neutrale. </p><p>"Devo riconoscere che non aveva tutti i torti. Io non ero molto coinvolta, però le cose sarebbero migliorate, gli ho anche chiesto di darmene la possibilità… probabilmente non gli interessavo più di tanto." </p><p>"Ci stai male?" </p><p>"Non molto, te lo confesso, anzi quasi per niente. E' il tipo di ragazzo che tutti ritengono adatto a me, ma non è certo ciò che voglio.” Fece una breve pausa “Non è te." Concluse.</p><p>Buffy si rimproverò mentalmente per averlo detto. Quelle parole fecero il loro effetto, quasi riecheggiando nella stanza e nelle loro menti. Angel aveva cercato di rimanere freddo e razionale, di controllarsi, ma sapere che Buffy non stava più con quel tipo non lo stava aiutando molto in quel senso, senza contare che per tutto il tempo il suo sguardo sembrava non volersi staccare da lei; doveva reprimere l'impulso di baciarla ancora. </p><p>Ma la ragazza stavolta non sembrava dello stesso parere, sentire le sue parole, le aveva dato un senso di consapevolezza che esse stesse non le avevano dato quando le aveva solamente pensate. Non c'era nessuno come Angel, era unico, proprio come lei, nessuno Scott o John Doe avrebbe mai potuto sostituirlo. </p><p>Prese coraggio e stavolta fu lei ad agire per prima. Si avvicinò, le loro labbra si sfiorarono e si accese la passione; mentre il bacio diventava più intenso Buffy gli mise le braccia intorno al collo per avvicinarlo di più a se.<br/>
Passarono diversi minuti prima che interrompessero e Buffy ansimò in cerca di ossigeno. Stringevano le mani, le dita erano intrecciate. Si guardarono negli occhi, poi scesero al resto e Buffy notò l'evidente erezione di Angel anche attraverso i pantaloni. La ragazza non poté fare a meno di arrossire, lui se ne accorse ma tornò a baciarla, la prese in braccio, la portò in camera e la mise sul letto. I due ansimavano, Angel era in piedi davanti a lei, si tolse la camicia e le scarpe, per un momento Buffy tornò a ragionare un po' più lucidamente, almeno per quanto fosse possibile in quella situazione: </p><p>&lt;&lt; Io - Angel - mezzo nudo - letto - no bene - fermarsi &gt;&gt;</p><p>Proprio in quel momento Angel si distese sopra di lei e prese a baciarle il collo. </p><p>"Angel, - ooh! - aspetta! - aah! - non... - OOOH! - ...possiamo." </p><p>L'ultimo gemito era dovuto al fatto che lui le stava massaggiando i capezzoli attraverso il top. Era quasi un anno che Buffy non riceveva simili attenzioni e di certo le aveva desiderate accumulando diversa tensione sessuale, senza mai poterla liberare, non con uno qualunque; adesso era completamente spiazzata, persa nel piacere che Angel le stava procurando. Nonostante le apparenze Angel non era uscito di senno, sapeva ciò che stava facendo, anche se ne era più certo pochi minuti prima, che adesso. </p><p>"Non... - bacio - ...preoccuparti - succhiotto - non andremo - bacio - fino in fondo." </p><p>"Mi auguro che tu sappia quello che - Aah! - Stai facendo, perché non ho intenzione di ucciderti di nuovo. " </p><p>"Lasciami fare..." </p><p>"Sei sicuro che...?" </p><p>"Fidati." </p><p>Angel la scoprì leggermente per baciarle l'ombelico, nel frattempo le afferrò il bordo dei pantaloni e cominciò a tirarli giù, Buffy collaborò sollevando i fianchi permettendo di sfilarglieli, le tolse anche le scarpe che finirono da qualche parte sul pavimento. </p><p>La stanza era illuminata leggermente da una lampada in un angolo, questo aiutò Buffy a sentirsi meno in imbarazzo quando Angel si fermò ad osservarla, inginocchiato sopra di lei e decise poi di sfilarle anche il sottile slip nero. </p><p>"Va tutto bene?" </p><p>Buffy annuì mentre gli permetteva di toglierle l'unico pezzo di biancheria intima che indossava. </p><p>"Se faccio qualcosa che non ti va, devi solo dirmelo, ok?" </p><p>"Ok." </p><p>Il cuore le batteva furiosamente, ed Angel ne era al corrente. Ritornò a baciare dove si era fermato e continuò a scendere fino all'addome, poi si dedicò alle gambe. Le baciò l'interno coscia, prima il sinistro, poi il destro; gli tornò alla mente Angelus, come gli era piaciuto mordere proprio in quel punto alcune donne sue vittime, ma Buffy non era una vittima e soprattutto lui non era più Angelus. Doveva stare molto attento a ciò che faceva, perché non avrebbe mai voluto che quella creatura tornasse a governare il suo corpo, avrebbe fatto soffrire degli innocenti, soprattutto Buffy, non poteva permetterlo. Infatti si stava concentrando su di lei e sul suo piacere, non sul proprio, che avrebbe potuto procurargli quel proibito attimo di felicità che solo lei poteva dargli. </p><p>I piccoli gemiti che Buffy si era lasciata sfuggire fino a quel momento, furono spazzati via da uno ben più udibile quando Angel stampò il primo piccolo bacio sul suo punto più intimo. Continuò a baciarla a prese il clitoride fra le labbra, solo per un breve istante e cominciò a leccare, il sapore di Buffy lo faceva impazzire, era così bagnata ed Angel fece scivolare prima uno, poi due dita dentro di lei. Le muoveva con un ritmo lento ma deciso al quale Buffy si adeguò muovendo i fianchi in sincronia. La ragazza era convinta che di lì a poco sarebbe impazzita dal piacere, mormorava frasi incoerenti che diventarono urla. </p><p>"OOOH, DIO!!" Buffy si aggrappò alle lenzuola. </p><p>"Non mi chiamo Dio, mi chiamo Angel." Scherzò per distrarre l'attenzione dai propri bisogni. </p><p>"DIO, ANGEL NON FERMARTI!" </p><p>"Deciditi su come vuoi chiamarmi tesoro." </p><p>"AAAH, ANGELANGELANGEL!" </p><p>"Ecco, ora ci siamo." </p><p>"Smettila di scherzare e fammi venire!" </p><p>Angel fu stupito dalla risolutezza di Buffy e decise di accontentarla, finalmente. Aumentò la velocità delle dita e strofinò il palmo sul clitoride, per poi succhiarlo con la bocca. In pochi istanti la ragazza fu scossa da un tremito e travolta dall'incredibile orgasmo a cui Angel aveva saputo così abilmente portarla. Il vampiro si divincolò dal suo luogo preferito, per stringere Buffy, ancora tremante, fra le sue braccia.<br/>
Lei teneva gli occhi chiusi ed appena ebbe recuperato li riaprì per vedere il suo amore riflesso in quelli di lui. </p><p>"Angel, è stato incredibile. Meraviglioso." </p><p>"Bene, te lo meriti.  </p><p>Buffy aveva un'espressione appagata e lo abbracciò a sua volta, avvicinandosi ancora di più a lui e lo sentì: la sua erezione era ancora presente ed irrisolta. </p><p>"Amore ma tu non hai... " disse evidenziando ciò di cui solamente adesso si era accorta. </p><p>"Non ti preoccupare, ora passa." </p><p>"Ora passa? Così, senza far nulla?" </p><p>Angel annuì e continuò: " Si, non è bello da provare ma non è che possiamo fare altro. " </p><p>"Ma non è giusto." </p><p>Angel fece un sorriso amaro. Pensò che la sua anima gemella avesse ragione, non era giusto che non potessero stare insieme, non era giusto che lei fosse una teenager prescelta come Ammazzavampiri; era ingiusto che lui si svegliasse nel cuore della notte dopo orribili incubi su persone che Angelus aveva ucciso e si sentisse in colpa come se l’omicida fosse stato lui, nel pieno della sua coscienza, a commettere quelle atrocità. </p><p>"Ma tu non puoi… fare da solo? Sarebbe meglio che niente no?" </p><p>"Si, ma non è necessario." </p><p>Angel si mise seduto, appoggiato alla spalliera del letto. Buffy gli mise un cuscino dietro la schiena e cominciò a sfibbiare il bottone dei suoi pantaloni.<br/>
Angel la fermò tenendole le mani. </p><p>"Non ho detto di si." </p><p>Buffy proseguì ugualmente a tirargli giù la zip. </p><p>"Invece adesso tu lo fai, altrimenti lo farò io e non mi importa se ci saranno delle conseguenze." </p><p>Per sottolineare le sue parole gli infilò una mano nei boxer e mettendo da parte la timidezza tirò fuori il suo pene ancora semi rigido. </p><p>"Ok, d'accordo. Ma non c'è bisogno che guardi." </p><p>"Non resterei sconvolta. Non vuoi che guardi?" </p><p>"No, io vorrei. E tu?" </p><p>"Io voglio guardare." </p><p>"Va bene." </p><p>I due pensarono che lo scambio di battute stava diventando quasi comico, ma ben presto l'atmosfera sarebbe cambiata. Buffy era sul lato destro del letto, con le gambe piegate e le braccia strette su di esse. </p><p>Angel prese un lungo respiro, che anche se non necessario gli fu utile, subito dopo mise una mano attorno al suo pene, pensò che quelle stesse dita che ora avvolgevano il membro, poco prima erano state dentro Buffy, il pensiero lo eccitò. La guardò, i suoi occhi tradivano anticipazione ed impazienza: aveva esigenza di vederlo quasi quanta ne aveva lui di liberarsi. Prese a muovere la mano, lentamente per un po' di tempo, sentiva il pene irrigidirsi ed ingrossare sotto di essa. Dall'alto verso il basso e poi il contrario, aumentò la velocità - Buffy lo stava divorando con gli occhi - Angel usò l'altra mano per massaggiarsi i testicoli senza mai smettere di lavorare con la prima. Sentiva la tensione crescere dentro di lui, adesso era duro come marmo ed aveva raggiunto dimensioni notevoli. Alcune gocce di liquido uscirono in anticipazione. Angel aveva socchiuso gli occhi e fu impreparato quando Buffy le leccò via in un unico movimento, sobbalzò ed apri nuovamente gli occhi, Buffy era in ginocchio davanti a lui, in effetti, davanti al suo pene. </p><p>"Oh, Buffy... ci sono quasi." </p><p>"Bene." </p><p>Angel aveva raggiunto un ritmo frenetico con la sua mano. </p><p>"Amore spostati." </p><p>"No, voglio assaggiarti." </p><p>Non poteva credere alle sue orecchie ma gli occhi gli confermarono che aveva sentito bene: Buffy aveva la bocca aperta in attesa di ricevere il suo sperma. Ciò che vide servì da tocco finale, dopo un ultimo movimento della mano Angel venne sconvolto dal suo orgasmo ed emise un gemito di piacere; schizzò prima debolmente, poi con più forza e Buffy ebbe ciò che voleva. </p><p>"OOOH BUFFY...!" </p><p>Collassò sfinito per un paio di minuti, quando riaprì gli occhi era scivolato più giù, disteso, Buffy era vicino a lui, con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto, guardava il suo volto attentamente. </p><p>"Bentornato, cominciavo a preoccuparmi." </p><p>"Sto bene, è solo che non ho ancora riacquistato in pieno le forze, dopo... beh, lo sai." Non pronunciò quel nome, la Dimensione Demoniaca; avrebbe voluto cancellarlo dalla memoria. </p><p>"Ci vorrà un po' di tempo, ma tornerai quello di prima." Gli disse in tono serio e convinto. </p><p>Angel annuì e si accorse che mentre Buffy si era rivestita, lui era ancora scoperto, mise tutto a posto concludendo con la zip ed il bottone. </p><p>"Angel, non mi sentivo così da troppo tempo." </p><p>"Per me era un secolo." Disse senza esagerare. </p><p>Le mise un braccio intorno alla spalla intendendo protezione e in un certo senso possesso. Buffy si risistemò sul suo petto. </p><p>"Stasera abbiamo rischiato grosso facendo ciò che abbiamo fatto." </p><p>"Lo so. Ma è stato così bello." </p><p>"Anche per me." </p><p>"Non conosci i limiti oltre i quali non possiamo andare?" </p><p>"Non con precisione; ma credo che dipenda da me, da ciò che mi rende il massimo della felicità, cioè stare con te completamente e questo non cambierà mai." </p><p>Buffy ne era consapevole. </p><p>"E' la stessa cosa per me." </p><p>"Cercherò di saperne di più, per quel che può servire." </p><p>"Intanto... Non dovremo farlo più, vero?" </p><p>Angel restò in silenzio non volendo confermare a voce, poi parlò. </p><p>"Buffy, io ti amo." </p><p>"Anch'io ti amo." </p><p>Restarono così per un po' di tempo, finché Buffy non si accorse dell'ora. </p><p>"Devo tornare a casa, è tardissimo, mia madre sarà in pensiero." </p><p>"Certo, vuoi che ti accompagni?" </p><p>"No, è meglio che riposi." </p><p>"Ok, ma non sono ridotto così male. Posso avere un bacio?" </p><p>Buffy lo baciò volentieri, prima che andasse via Angel le chiese: </p><p>"Torni domani?" </p><p>Ci fu un breve silenzio. </p><p>"Forse." </p><p>Rispose guardandolo, poi uscì dalla stanza e dalla magione senza voltarsi indietro. </p><p>Sarebbe tornata, lo sapevano entrambi. </p><p>Angel la sentì uscire e si preparò a dormire, il suo letto odorava di Buffy, un sorriso gli spuntò sulle labbra prima che si addormentasse. </p><p> </p><p>Fine</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>